


Sybarite

by UnholyNightmare



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Come Shot, High Heels, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyNightmare/pseuds/UnholyNightmare
Summary: “You will refer to me as Sir.” This came out quieter, not so much an order as a plea.Please call me Sir, he thought, and his eyes were wild, his cheeks flushed, his cock red and dripping under the grasp of his hand.In which Yue receives an unexpected gift and desperately needs Blanca's voice to help him come apart.





	Sybarite

The box was perched pertly on his bed and was wrapped with a disgustingly pink ribbon with only a small card hanging from the overly intricate bow.

_For next time,_

_D.G._

it said, and Yue sighed. He was quite used to dealing with all kinds of men, and all kinds of women, and all kinds of humans, yet sometimes it really irked him how susceptible they were to beauty. Golzine was no different—a single, demure bow of the head, and lowering of the eyelashes signaled his obeisance and, like all men of money and power, Golzine bought right into the act.

Yue had no illusions as to what he was. He knew what was expected of him and he knew exactly what his worth was to his brothers. He also knew he was absolute perfection at his job, and _a job_ it was. Therefore, he had no qualms about accepting all sorts of accouterments and gifts that were sent, whether they were a sign of thanks for a pleasurable evening, or a masked threat.

Though this one was almost certainly the second of the two, he carefully undid the bow, letting the satin ribbon fall to the floor at his feet, and opened the box.

Inside were a pair of black, leather, knee-high boots. Hard in their finish, yet soft to touch, the leather was impossibly supple beneath his fingertips.

Yue breathed out in satisfaction. Golzine may be a disgusting slob of a human being, but he had halfway decent taste.

Stretching, cat-like, Yue picked up the heels and wandered over to the full length mirror beside the walk-in closet that held a whole host of gowns and suits and more such ‘gifts’. He regarded himself in the mirror only for a moment—noted the soft,silken drape of his dressing gown, and the hard lines of his naked body so barely concealed underneath. With a smile, he knelt, and gracefully laced up the boots, noting with pleasure the way they cupped his calves with a supple grasp, and the graceful arch they pressed his feet into. Standing once more, he leaned over to the dressing table and picked up his phone.

As he listened to the ring against his left ear, he let his free hand drift tenderly down his chest, tracing the line of collarbone, down to nipple, slowly circling the bud, then dropping ever further. He allowed the slightest hitch in his breath as he reached his navel, then carefully stroked tender lines down his abdomen.

“Sir?” came, the voice through the line, muffled, heavy with sleep.

Yue was hard now, watching the thick darkness of his cock in the mirror as his fingers brushed across the crease of inner thigh.

“How is the hunt for our Japanese rabbit coming?” Yue asked. His voice was quiet, in control. There was no sign of quiver, no sign of lust. Still, he watched himself in the mirror—watched his pupils as they dilated with pleasure, watched his hand as it slowly drifted closer and closer to the desperately soft skin of his erection.

“As well as it was three hours ago when I was at your apartment, I presume,” Blanca answered.

Yue smiled. There was something about this man, something about his voice, husky and certain and full of pure sex that made him want to come apart again and again and again—

“…the matter?” Blanca questioned.

“Everything is fine.” Yue grimaced. Blanca was different. A change in direction. The fall of snow on a dirty city street.

His fingers brushed across the tip and came away wet.

“Just report,” he said, voice darker now, huskier. A window to something deeper.

There was a pause on the other end of the line, then, “I’m sorry, sir?”

“Report, Blanca. Tell me about what Sing’s up to. Tell me about the sewer system lines they use. Tell me about Golzine and what you think he’s up to. I’m paying you to be mine however I wish, damnit, so just report.” Fingers danced back up to the base, then firmly circled his cock and Yue almost gasped with the pleasure of his own grip.

“Chinese are hiding on the west side. Presumably using sewer lines to communicate and travel back and forth between the others. Seems to be some unrest between Sing and others. They aren’t appreciating his dedicated alliance to Ash much.”

Yue’s hand worked up and down, and he pressed the phone against his shoulder, freeing up his second hand to brush lightly across his neck, then down once more to tightly pinch a nipple. His mouth opened, but he stayed quiet, forced the silence. He was so hard he wanted to cry with it. Still Blanca talked.

“Cain’s gang has been pretty underground recently. And Ash hasn’t been sighted in days. I assume you already know all of this however, so I’m curious as to why you feel the need to quiz me on specifics at two o’clock in the morning.”

“Excuse me,” Yue said. He was so close, and his hand moved faster and faster, needing the friction, needing the skin against skin. He reached out and braced himself against the frame of the mirror, and watched as the laces of the black, leather heels strained against the bend of his knee. “You will refer to me as Sir.” This came out quieter, not so much an order as a plea. Please call me Sir, he thought, and his eyes were wild, his cheeks flushed, his cock red and dripping under the grasp of his hand.

“Of course, Sir. My apologies.” Blanca said, calmly and serenely.

“Oh my god,” Yue mouthed, a whisper of a statement, and he came, hard.

“Sir?” Blanca said again.

Yue jerked again in his hand, still coming, thick spurts of pleasure painting the mirror in streaks. _Oh my god_ , he thought. He left himself a moment of silence, a moment to watch in the dirtied mirror as a small bead of come ran down his leg and stopped at the cusp of the leather boot. Then he leaned into his phone once more. “Thank you, Blanca. That will be all.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blanca responded.

Yue tossed his phone to the bed, then turned to press at the call system mounted on the wall. There was only a moment of static crackle before someone on the other end picked up.

“Yes, Mr. Lee?”

“I’ll have a bath prepared immediately,” Yue stated.

“Of course, Mr. Lee.”

The static fuzzed and Yue wiped his hand on his dressing gown, still watching the face in the mirror, now cracked and broken beautifully by sex.


End file.
